This invention relates primarily to plows and more particularly to an improvement in snowplows mountable on a motor vehicle for removing snow and other debris from road ways and similar surfaces.
The invention is particularly applicable to a snowplow apparatus and construction, wherein an improved snowplow mount assembly is provided for attaching and detaching the snowplow from the vehicle and will be described with particular reference thereto.
It is common for owners of vehicles to equip the vehicle with a snowplow for the purpose of removing snow from a ground surface. These vehicles include cars, jeeps, sport utility vehicles, pick-ups and the like. Each type of vehicle has a different frame structure and a different bumper design to accommodate the frame structure. At present, the most commonly used arrangement for attaching a snowplow blade to a vehicle involves pivotally connecting an A-frame which supports the blade to a frame extension below the front of the vehicle. Vertical displacement of the snowplow blade in the A-frame is provided by a lift-mount assembly. The lift-mount assembly serves primarily to raise, lower and support the plow blade, such as by raising the plow blade above the ground during transportation of the snowplow blade as well as during a snowplow operation. The lift-mount assembly typically includes a hydraulic cylinder, lift arm and chain or cable arrangement mounted above the vehicle frame. Typically, the A-frame is aligned with the vehicle frame below the front of the vehicle to provide proper blade alignment.
The A-frame generally includes a frame assembly supporting a plow blade forwardly of the vehicle and having an inner end design to be releasably hitched to the support structure beneath the vehicle. Detachment of the snowplow blade unit from the vehicle enables use of the vehicle for personal and/or work oriented purposes other than snowplowing.
Depending on the type of the frame mount used, the frame mount typically projects out beyond or coplanar with the bumper thereby defeating the purpose of the bumper. In addition, the frame mount becomes a potentially dangerous battering ramp when extended past the bumper, and is subject to being damaged itself in a collision. Such prior art lift assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat, Nos. 2,667,708; 3,214,138; 3,410,008; 3,456,369; and 3,987,562. In addition, these prior art mount assemblies include one or more of a number of structural disadvantages, such as a) excessive weight, b) exposure to adverse environmental conditions, c) potential physical damage during non-snowplowing use, d) high cost of manufacture, e) difficulty in mounting to a variety of vehicle frames, and f) undesirable aesthetics when used on a vehicle. More particularly, with regard to such disadvantages, these prior art lift mount assemblies are typically 1) mounted on the existing vehicle bumper or on a special cross member between the vehicle frame members which either replaces or is provided in addition to the bumper, or 2) are mounted on one of the vehicle""s frame and bumper components and interconnected with the one another. Furthermore, due to the design of these prior art mounting systems, when the snow blade is elevated, the lift arm mounting members cause considerable stress at the point of connection between the mounting members and the vehicle as a result of the weight of the corresponding snowplow blade unit. Such forces necessitate structurally heavy mounting members and supports, and special structural interconnections there between in an effort to minimize damage and/or bending or breakage of the mounting members and/or support components. This results in undue weight to the support unit and increased complexity in the assembly and the repair of the support unit. The lift arm assemblies are also intended to remain on the vehicle when the snowplow unit is removed therefrom. This is undesirable from the stand point of the weight imposed on the front axle of the vehicle and can result in a violation of one or more governmental restrictions with respect to vehicle loading. In addition, one or more of the lift components project a considerable distance forward of the vehicle bumper thus exposing such components to damage or destruction should the vehicle impact against an object. Moreover, these components, when exposed to the elements year round, can begin to deteriorate, therefore requiring more frequent maintenance, repair and replacing, thus increasing the expense of using such an assembly. The permanent fixture of these components to the vehicle also can significantly deteriorate from the aesthetic appearance of the front of the vehicle during non-winter months.
Many efforts have been made to resolve several of these problems with respect to the use of snowplow blades. Assignees"" U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,084 improves on a number of draw backs of prior art lift mount assemblies. This lift mount assembly reduces the number of modifications to the front end of the vehicle to accommodate the lift mount assembly. This lift mount assembly replaces projecting parts of the lift mount assembly with somewhat recessed exposed parts which do not bear the full impact of a collision should the vehicle impact against an object during non-snowplow use. However, the foremost part of the bracket portion of the lift mount assembly is located on the same vehicle plane as the foremost part of the bumper. Therefore, both the bumper and the lift mount bear the brunt of any collision. Potential damage to the lift mount assembly remains a likelihood on the collision. The lift mount assembly also must be positioned behind the bumper which can present installation problems. The mount assembly also requires some rigging to establish the top mounting point behind the bumper which can be troublesome for some vehicles.
Assignees"" U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,608 improved on many of the remaining drawbacks of existing mount assemblies. The mount assembly is a two piece assembly wherein the housing unit is affixed to the frame of the vehicle beneath and behind the bumper of the vehicle thereby eliminating parts of the housing from being damaged on collision by the vehicle. The lift mount assembly also includes a support unit which releasably attaches to the housing and is designed to support components of the mount assembly to lift and lower the snowplow frame assembly. When the snowplow blade and A-frame are removed from the housing unit, the support unit may also be removed thereby eliminating projecting parts of the lift mount assembly from being exposed to damage. The removal of these components also enhances the authentic appearance of the vehicle during non-winter months and prevents the lift mount assembly components from being exposed to the elements throughout the year.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,608 is a significant improvement over prior art lift mount assemblies, the improved lift mount assembly does not address several problems with respect to the mounting of the lift assembly and blade mount assembly to various types of vehicles, the adjustment of the lift assembly to various types of vehicles, and the difficulty in attaching and detaching the lift assembly and/or snow blade mount assembly from the vehicle.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved frame mount assembly for attaching a snowplow blade unit to a vehicle which overcomes all of the above referred problems and enables a lift mount assembly and/or a blade mount assembly to be quickly released from the vehicle. In this respect, the frame mount assembly, according to the present invention, is structurally simple and light in weight, thus enabling a savings in cost while facilitating the installation procedure and reducing the weight imposed on the front axle of the vehicle during snowplowing and non-snowplowing use. The frame mount assembly is structurally independent of the vehicle bumper and is mountable on a vehicle without replacing the original or existing bumper. The frame mount assembly advantageously enables quick release and removal of the support assembly from the supporting portion of the frame mount assembly, whereby only the frame mount assembly need remain on the vehicle during non-snowplowing use of the vehicle. Accordingly, components of the support assembly and components attached thereto can be stored and thus protected from adverse environmental conditions and potential damage by impact of the vehicle with another object during non-snowplowing use thereof. The frame mount assembly is constructed in association with the vehicle so as to advantageously minimize both the visibility of the frame mount assembly and the projection of the parts of the frame mount assembly thereof forwardly of the vehicle when the support assembly is removed, thus promoting the aesthetic appearance of the front of the vehicle. The mounting of the frame mount assembly independent of the vehicle""s bumper allows forces and stresses imposed on the frame mount assembly when the snowplow blade is elevated to be transmitted through the frame mount assembly to the vehicle frame, thus avoiding any distortion of the bumper member and/or any disfiguring thereof by attachment of the component parts of the assembly thereto.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a snowplow mount assembly includes four principal components, namely a frame mount assembly, a support assembly, a lift assembly, and a blade mount assembly. The frame mount assembly is affixed to the frame of the vehicle and has at least one attachment point situated beneath and behind the bumper of the vehicle. The support assembly is designed to be connected to the at least one attachment point on the frame mount assembly. The support assembly is also design to be connected to the lift assembly unit and/or the blade mount assembly. The support assembly thereby integrates the lift assembly and/or blade assembly with the frame mount assembly. The support assembly is mounted to the frame mount assembly in a manner to allow the support assembly to be releasably attached to the frame mount assembly for easy removal from the vehicle. In one embodiment, the removal of the support assembly from the frame mount assembly results in no permanent structures of the snowplow mount protruding beyond the vehicle bumper.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the lift assembly is designed to be detachable from or permanently affixed to the support assembly. In one embodiment, the lift assembly includes a lift arm that is connected or interconnected to the blade mount assembly for lifting and lowering the blade mount assembly.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the blade mount assembly is designed to be detachable from or permanently affixed to the support assembly. In one embodiment, the blade mount assembly includes an A-frame design to support a snowplow blade.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the frame mount assembly is design to include a connection section that facilitates in the attachment of the support assembly to the frame mount assembly. The connection section can also function as a structural support for the other components of the frame mount assembly and to help rigidify and strengthen such components. The connection section facilitates in the dismounting of the support assembly from the frame mount assembly. In one embodiment, the frame mount assembly includes one or more regions that at least partially assist in guiding at least a portion of the support assembly into proper orientation with the frame mount assembly so that the support assembly can be mounted to the frame mount assembly. In one specific embodiment, the frame mount assembly the connection section includes a leg extension angularly oriented in the frame mount assembly. In this specific embodiment, the leg extension preferably slopes upwardly toward the bumper of the vehicle. Furthermore, in this specific embodiment, the leg extension is preferably angularly oriented to a ground surface at an angle between about 0 and 45xc2x0, and preferably between about 15 and30xc2x0. In another specific embodiment, the frame mount assembly includes a landing designed to receive a portion of the support assembly. In this specific embodiment, the landing is designed to have a shape such that a portion of the support assembly inserts into the landing to thereby insure the proper positioning and the proper attachment of the support assembly to the frame mount assembly. Furthermore, in this specific embodiment, the landing of the frame mount assembly preferably includes one or more angular lip sections designed to facilitate in the insertion of the support assembly in the frame mount assembly. In addition, in this specific embodiment, the bottom portion of the landing preferably includes an angular lip having a downward angular deflection between about 0 and 15xc2x0 so as to facilitate the guiding of the portion of the support assembly into the landing of the frame mount assembly. As can be appreciated, the angular deflection of the lip may be some other angle and the landing may include other angular lip sections to help facilitate in the insertion of the support assembly in the frame mount assembly. In another specific embodiment, the frame mount assembly includes one or more sloped surfaces that guide a portion of the support assembly to a location in the frame mount assembly where the support assembly is mounted to the frame mount assembly.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a support assembly which includes an end leg member that is design to mount with the frame mount assembly. The end leg portion is designed to have a dimension so as to fit into a specific region of the frame mount assembly. In one embodiment, the end leg member is angularly displaced with respect to a mid-body section of the support assembly. In another embodiment, the end leg member includes one or more angular surfaces which facilitate in the positioning of the end leg member in a desired location of the frame mount assembly. In still another embodiment, at least a portion of the cross-sectional shape of the end leg member is substantially similar to at least a portion of the cross-sectional shape of the frame mount assembly such that at least a portion of the outer surfaces of the end leg member forms a complimentary surface with the interior surfaces of the frame mount assembly when the support assembly is properly inserted into and connected to the frame mount assembly. In a further embodiment, the end leg member includes a positioning flange that facilitates in the positioning of the end leg portion in the desire position of the frame mount assembly. In one specific embodiment, the positioning flange is secure at or near the bottom of the end leg portion and is designed to contact a surface of the frame mount assembly to at least partially restrict the movement of the end leg portion when positioning the end leg portion in the frame mount assembly for mounting purposes. In another specific embodiment, the positioning flange facilitates in orienting the support assembly vertically and/or laterally in the frame mount assembly as the support assembly is positioned in the frame mount assembly. In yet another specific embodiment, the positioning flange is secure at or near the top of the end leg portion and is designed to contact a surface of the frame mount assembly to at least partially restrict the movement of the end leg portion when positioning the end leg portion in the frame mount assembly for mounting purposes. In still another specific embodiment, the positioning flange includes an angularly oriented lip which facilitates in the positioning and mounting of the end leg member to the frame mount assembly. In this specific embodiment, the lip has an angular deflection between about 0 and 70xc2x0.
In accordance with still a further aspect of the present invention, the support assembly includes a mid-section. The mid section of the support assembly is designed such that a portion of the outer surface of the mid-section forms a complimentary surface with the frame mount assembly when the support assembly is connected to the frame mount assembly. In one specific embodiment, the mid-section of the support assembly is designed to be connected to the frame mount assembly.
In another specific embodiment, the mid-section of the support assembly includes an opening to receive a connector to secure the support assembly to the frame mount assembly. In this specific embodiment, the frame mount assembly includes an opening which forms a complimentary opening with the opening in the mid-section of the support assembly for the connector to be inserted there through when the support assembly is properly positioned in the frame mount assembly. In another specific embodiment, the support assembly is secured to the frame mount assembly in at least two locations, one at the leg portion and the other at the mid-section of the support assembly.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the support assembly includes one or more connectors to enable the support assembly to be easily removed and/or attached to the frame mount assembly. In one embodiment the connector is a pin assembly, bolt assembly, latch assembly, and/or clamp assembly that secures the support assembly to the frame mount assembly. In one specific embodiment, the connector is a pin assembly and/or bolt assembly that is fitted into a hole in the frame mount assembly and through a hole in the support assembly which is aligned with the hole in the frame mount assembly when the support assembly is properly positioned in the frame mount assembly. In another specific embodiment, the connector is a pin assembly and/or bolt assembly that includes a locking and/or position mechanism to lock and/or secure the pin assembly and/or bolt assembly is a certain position during the mounting and/or dismounting of the support assembly to the frame mount assembly. In still another specific embodiment, the connector is a pin assembly and/or bolt assembly that includes a biasing mechanism to bias the pin and/or bolt in a certain position. Preferably, the biasing mechanism biases the pin and/or bolt in a attachment position to assist in maintaining that the support system remains mounted to the frame mount assembly after the support system has been mounted to the frame mount assembly. In one arrangement, the biasing mechanism includes a spring.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the support assembly includes a blade mount connector designed to connect the blade mount assembly to the support assembly. In one embodiment, the blade mount assembly is connected to the support assembly to allow at least a portion of the blade mount assembly to be lifted and/or lowered. In one specific embodiment, the blade mount assembly includes an opening which forms a complimentary opening with an opening in the support assembly for a connector to be inserted there through when the blade mount assembly is properly positioned with respect to the support assembly. In this specific embodiment, the blade mount assembly preferably can pivot about the connector. In still another embodiment, the blade mount assembly can be attached and/or detached from the support assembly. In one specific embodiment, the blade mount assembly is connected to the support assembly at a different location on the support assembly from the location the support system is connected to the frame mount assembly.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the support assembly includes at least one stop plate. The stop plate is designed to engage a portion of the blade mount assembly when the blade mount assembly is lifted into an upward position by the lift mount assembly and/or when the support assembly is disengaged from the frame mount assembly and lies upon the blade mount assembly. In one embodiment, the stop plate is positioned on the support assembly such that the stop plate and a top surface of the blade mount assembly form a complimentary surface with respect to one another when the portion of the blade mount assembly engages the stop plate. In another embodiment, the stop plate adds structural integrity to the support assembly to increase the rigidity to the support assembly and to inhibit deformation of the support assembly. In still another embodiment. the stop plate includes an adjustable extension to adjust the extension of a portion of the stop plate. In yet anther embodiment, the stop plate and/or blade mount adjustment includes a contact seat. In one specific embodiment, the contact seat includes metal, plastic, and/or rubber.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the support assembly includes a bumper plate to limit the amount of the support assembly that extends under the vehicle. The bumper plate helps to prevent damage to the support assembly and other components of the snowplow mount assembly. In one embodiment, the bumper plate is designed to engage a portion of the frame mount assembly to limit the position of the support assembly with respect to the frame mount assembly when mounting the support assembly to the frame mount assembly.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, the support assembly includes a second end leg member that is designed to connect the lift mount assembly to the support assembly. In one embodiment, the second end leg member is rigidly connected to a portion of the lift mount assembly. The rigid connection can be formed by a weld, bolt, pin, clamp and the like. In another embodiment, a portion of the lift assembly is formed from a common portion of the support assembly. In still another embodiment, the lift mount assembly is angularly connected relative to the second end leg member. In this embodiment, the blade mount assembly is angularly oriented on the support assembly to reduce stress on the connection between the support assembly and the lift mount assembly. In still yet another embodiment, the lift mount assembly is connected to the support assembly to allow the lift mount assembly to be angularly adjustably connected to the support assembly. In this embodiment, adjustable connection enables the lift mount assembly to be used with a variety of different vehicles. In one specific embodiment, the adjustable connection can be formed by a tooth and groove arrangement, a pin arrangement, a bolting arrangement, a latch arrangement, or the like.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, the lift mount assembly includes a plow blade stop designed to receive a portion of the plow blade when the plow blade is in the lifted position and/or when the support assembly is detached from the frame mount assembly and resting on the blade mount assembly. In one embodiment, the stop provides a resting surface for the plow blade and/or can be designed to assist in mounting the lift mount assembly and support assembly to and/or from the frame mount assembly. In another embodiment, the stop plate is designed to provide structural support and add rigidity to the lift mount assembly.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, the lift mount assembly includes an adjustable lift arm. The height of the lift arm can be adjusted so as to accommodate a variety of different vehicles and/or increase the efficiency and operation of the lift mount assembly. In one embodiment, a plurality of connection locations are positioned on the legs of the lift mount assembly. The connection locations are designed to allow the lift arm to be attached at various height locations on the legs of the lift mount assembly. In one specific embodiment, connection locations include at least one opening whereby a bolt, pin or the like can be inserted there through to secure the lift arm to the legs. In still another embodiment, the lift arm is connect the lift arm in a singular angular orientation with respect to the legs. In a further embodiment, the lift arm is connect the lift arm to enable a plurality of angular orientations with respect to the legs.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, the blade mount assembly includes a support mechanism to elevate at least a portion of the blade assembly above a ground surface when the blade mount assembly is detached from the support assembly and/or the support assembly is detached from the frame mount assembly. The support leg enables an operator to conveniently attach and/or reattach the end of the blade mount assembly to the support assembly, and/or helps to prevent damage to the support assembly and/or the blade mount assembly during the connecting and/or reconnecting of the blade mount assembly to the support assembly. In one embodiment, the support leg is movable between a support position and a non-support position. In the non-support position, the leg is raised and/or repositioned so as not to contact the ground surface during use of the snowplow blade. In the support position, the leg is lowered and/or repositioned so as to rest on the surface of the ground. In another embodiment, the support leg elevates one end of the blade mount assembly so that the blade mount assembly can be easily connected to and/or disconnected from the support assembly, and/or the support assembly can be easily connected to and/or disconnected from the frame mount assembly. In still another embodiment, the support leg is adjustably positionable to vary the elevation of the end of the blade mount assembly from the ground surface. The variable height positioning of the support leg can be accomplished in a variety of manners. In one specific embodiment, the support leg includes a plurality of openings whereby a bolt, pin or the like is positioned through the opening and secured in a portion of the blade mount assembly. The plurality of openings allow the support leg to support the end of the blade mount assembly in a variety of elevations above the ground. In another specific embodiment, the plurality of openings enables the support leg to be secured in a retracted position in multiple locations on the blade mount assembly. In another specific embodiment, the support leg is extended and/or retracted from the ground surface by a crank arrangement. In this embodiment, a crank is rotated to lower or raise the leg. Many arrangements which include the crank can be used to raise and lower the support leg. These arrangements can include rope, cord, chains, screw, teeth and/or grooves. In one preferred arrangement, the leg includes a plurality of grooves that engage rotating teeth which are rotated by the crank. In another preferred arrangement, the leg is raised and lowered by a screw-jack arrangement. In another embodiment, the support leg includes a mount flange that enables the support leg to be attached and detached from the blade mount assembly. In still another embodiment, the support leg can be stored on the lift mount assembly or support assembly when not in use. In a further embodiment, the top portion of the support leg is designed as a landing to support a stop plate that is mounted onto the support assembly or lift mount assembly. In one specific embodiment, the stop plate engages the top portion of the support leg when the support assembly is disconnected from the frame mount assembly.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the lift mount assembly includes one or more auxiliary lights. When the complete snowplow mount assembly is secured to a vehicle, the headlights of the vehicle may to partially or totally blocked. In such situations, auxiliary headlights should be used. The lift mount assembly is designed to enable one or more auxiliary lights to be connected to the lift mount assembly. In one embodiment, the one or more legs of the lift mount assembly includes a connector location that is designed to connect to an auxiliary light and/or mount for an auxiliary light. In a specific embodiment, the legs of the lift mount assembly include a plurality of connector locations. The plurality of connectors allows the auxiliary lights to be used in association with a wide variety of vehicles. In another specific embodiment, the connector locations are openings in the legs to allow a pin, bolt or the like to be inserted there through.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the blade mount assembly includes a skid plate. In one embodiment, the skid plate is secured to or near the front of the blade mount assembly. In another embodiment, the skid plate elevates at least one end of the blade mount assembly above the ground to facilitate in the attachment and/or detachment of the blade mount assembly from the support assembly, the attachment and/or detachment of the support assembly from the frame mount assembly, and/or limit or prevent damage to the frame mount assembly during operation of the snowplow. In yet another embodiment, the skid plate is adjustably secured to the blade mount assembly so that the height of at least one end of the blade mount assembly can be adjusted from the ground. In one specific embodiment, washers are used to adjust the length the skip plate. In another specific embodiment, the skid plate has a generally circular base portion.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the snowplow blade includes a deflector flap which extends downwardly from the top of the plow blade. The deflector flap is designed to prevent snow and other debris from being propelled forwardly at high velocities from the snowplow blade during snowplow operation. Various types of debris such as large pieces of ice, rocks and the like can be thrown at relatively high velocities from the snowplow blade during a snowplow operation. These thrown objects can result in damage to other vehicles and/or other structures during the snowplow operation. The deflector flap is designed to interfere with the path of these objects prior to leaving the snowplow blade, thereby reducing the velocity of such objects and/or deflecting such objects downwardly toward the road surface. In one embodiment, the deflector is made up of a resilient flexible material which is designed to both deflect high velocity objects and to resist wear during operation. The flexibility of the deflector prevents the deflector from shattering during operation and helps to dampen the velocity of the projected materials. In one specific embodiment, the deflector is made of a rubber material. Such a material is resilient to wear and corrosion, is flexible yet resilient enough to deflect materials being expelled from the snowplow blade. In another embodiment, the deflector can be mounted in a variety of orientations with respect to the top of the snowplow blade. In one specific embodiment, the deflector is positioned substantially perpendicular to the top edge of the snowplow blade thereby functioning as a wall to debris which are being propelled outwardly from the top section of the snowplow blade. In another specific embodiment, the deflector extends less than a third of the distance downward from the top edge of the snowplow blade. In still another specific embodiment, the deflector extends about 3-20% the total elevation of the snowplow blade. Such an orientation and size of the deflector results in the deflector only contacting a small portion of the debris being plowed and expelled by the snowplow, thereby enabling the snowplow to effectively remove the desired debris from a ground surface and to prevent high velocity debris from being propelled from the snowplow blade. In still another embodiment, the deflector is mounted to the top of the snowplow blade so that it can be easily removed and replaced. In one specific embodiment, the mount arrangement includes a bracket and bolt arrangement, or the like.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a snowplow mount arrangement wherein the blade mount assembly and/or the lift mount assembly can be easily connected and/or disconnected from the vehicle. In such an arrangement, a support assembly connects to both the blade mount assembly and the lift mount assembly such that the whole unit can be easily removed and/or a portion of the unit can be easily removed from the vehicle as desired. In one preferred arrangement, the simple removal of one or two bolts or pins from the support assembly disengages the blade mount assembly from the support assembly. In another embodiment, the simple removal of a few bolts or pins from the support assembly results in the detachment of both the blade mount assembly, the lift mount assembly, and the support assembly from the frame mount assembly. The components of the support assembly, lift mount assembly and blade mount assembly can be oriented so that when the components are completely removed from the frame mount assembly, they can be easily stored for later use and reattachment.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide improvements in connection of snowplow mount assemblies to the front end of a vehicle for elevating and/or lowering a plow blade mounted on a vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which reduces stresses applied to the vehicle frame and/or supporting portions of the assembly when the snowplow blade is elevated.
A further object of the present inventions is the provision of an assembly which enables quick release and/or removal of the components of the assembly from the vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which is independent of the vehicle bumper.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly in which the structure and location of the frame mount assembly relative to the bumper and/or vehicle body promotes the aesthetic value of the front end of the vehicle during non-snowplow use when the plow blade lift unit and/or the plow mount attachment are disconnected from the vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a frame mount assembly which is positioned behind the vehicle bumper to minimize and/or eliminate the projection of the components forwardly of the front of the bumper.
Yet a further object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which has a lighter weight structure and/or which has a structural integrity to properly support a snowplow blade in an elevated and/or unelevated position and which promotes the life of the components and/or minimizes maintenance and/or replacement costs of the components of the assembly.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which enables the operator to easily connect and/or disconnect various components of the assembly from the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which enables the attachment and/or detachment of the lift mount assembly, support assembly and/or blade mount assembly in a safe, sufficient, and/or convenient manner.
It is still yet another object of the present invention is the provision of providing improvements in an assembly mountable on a vehicle for elevating and/or lowering the plow blade.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which enables quick release of the support assembly from the frame mount assembly during periods of non-snowplow use of the vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which enables quick release and/or removal of snowplow components and at the same time protects against unintentionally separation of component parts during snowplow operation.
Still yet another object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which structural location of the frame mount assembly in relation to the bumper of the vehicle promotes safety of the vehicle during non-snowplow use of the vehicle when the support assembly is removed.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which is less expensive to manufacture.
Still yet another object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which includes a support assembly that connects to the lift mount assembly and/or the blade mount assembly to increase the simplicity of removal and/or attachment of such components to the vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is the provision of an assembly which includes one or more stop plates to engage various components of the assembly when in the detached, lifted and/or retracted positions, and/or when being attached and/or detached from one another.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a frame mount assembly which includes one or more guide flanges for easy attachment and/or detachment of one or more components from the landing.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a lift arm on the lift mount assembly which height can be adjusted to accommodate a variety of different vehicles.
Still yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a support leg on the lift mount assembly which elevates an end of the blade mount assembly to simplify the ease of connecting and/or disconnecting components to the vehicle and/or to prevent damage of one or more components of the assembly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a snowplow blade deflector which deflects one or more objects being propelled from the snowplow blade during operation.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a blade mount assembly that includes an adjustable skid plate.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a support leg that can easily adjust the height of at least one end a blade mount assembly and which support leg can be easily and conveniently stored during non-use.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a snowplow mount assembly that includes auxiliary lights mountable to the snowplow mount assembly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a snowplow mount assembly which includes connectors that are easy to handle and which are biased to facilitate in the securing together of one or more components of the snowplow mount assembly.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description taken together with the accompanied drawings.